


WCKD's Academy for Gifted Children

by ThatFandomNerd



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anna Newt and Sonya are sibilings, Chuck is Thomas and Teresa's little brother, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Frypan harriet and Aris are sibilings, M/M, Maze Runner boarding school au, Swearing, Tasmin is Thomas's cousin, Teacher Jorge, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomNerd/pseuds/ThatFandomNerd
Summary: Thomas has been friends with the same group of friends his entire life. After all, it's kind of hard to make new friends when you live in a remote Alaskan town. But when the children of Glade, Alaska are offered spots at the prestigious WCKD boarding school, Thomas couldn't help but think something was up. What would a world renowned boarding school want with a small Alaskan town.-------------Basically a boarding school au for the Gladers :)





	1. Chapter 1

_2Fabulous4You_ has added _Alby, Thomas, Newt,_ and 13 others to the group chat _The Glade_

 

 _2Fabulous4You:_ Wassup Shanks

 _Alby:_ What the shuck is this?

 _Thomas:_ It’s called a group chat, or better known as a living hell :)

 _Teresa:_ How do you change your name?

 _2fabulous4You:_ Go into settings. There’s a section where you can change your name

    _Teresa_ has changed their name to _NewtmasIsOTP_

 _NewtmasIsOTP:_ cool

 _Newt:_ What the shuck does your name mean?

 _2Fabulous4You:_ Do not question it young grasshopper

_Newt_ has changed their name to _ThomasNO!_

 _Alby:_ What’s with the name Newt

    _Thomas_ has changed their name to _ThomasYES!_

 _NewtmasIsOTP:_ Awwwww, look at that. They even have matching names. They are couple goals >.<

 _ThomasNO!:_ What?

 _ThomasYES!:_ What?

 _NewtmasIsOTP:_ Oh nothing ;)

    _Alby_ has changed their name to _SoDoneWithYourShit_

 _SoDoneWithYourShit:_ Guys we’re in class. Pay attention

 _2Fabulous4You:_ oh lighten up!

    _Tasmin, Frypan, Harriet,_ and _Sonya_ have joined the conversation

 _Tasmin:_ What form of hell have I entered

    _Sonya_ has changed their name to _TallBlondeAndDeadly_

 _TallBlondeAndDeadly:_ HELLO  THOTS

    _Harriet_ has changed their name to _GoddammitSonya_

 _GoddammitSonya:_ I thought today was gonna be a good day. Then this happened

 _ThomasYES!:_ well thanks Harriet. Good to know you care

 _GoddammitSonya:_ :)

    _Tasmin_ has changed their name to _SnipeSomeFools_

 _SnipeSomeFools:_ This so beats English class

    _Frypan_ has changed their name to _Don’tAngerMeIMakeYourFood_

 _Don’tAngerMeIMakeYourFood:_ Tas, what is your nickname

 _NewtmasIsOTP:_ I swear to god if that is another Fortnite reference

 _ThomasYES:_ :)

 _SnipeSomeFools:_ :)

 _ThomasNO!:_ :)

 _TallBlondeAndDeadly:_ you can’t beat us, so join us. Fortnite’s actually a fun game

 _SoDoneWithYourShit:_ no Fortnite references in my Christian Minecraft server

    _Anna_ and _Aris_ have joined the conversation

 _Aris:_ What the fuck is this?!

 _GoddammitSonya:_ LANGUAGE

 _Aris:_ Shit! I’m sorry

 _GoddammitSonya:_ You little fuck

    _Anna_ has changed their name to _WhatAREtheseNicknames_

 _2Fabulous4You:_ What is your nickname Anna??

 _WhatAREtheseNicknames:_ I just wanted to highlight the fact that you guys have some dumb shucking nicknames

 _ThomasNO!:_ you shouldn’t be on your phone in class sis

 _WhatAREtheseNicknames:_ 1\. Your on your phone in class too 2. I don’t c u complaining about Lizzy being on her phone 3. I don’t give a shit

 _TallBlondeAndDeadly:_ Hey! Don’t pull me into this little sis!

 _ThomasNO!:_ First, we are high school students. It's our responsibility to make bad decisions. Second, Lizzy would hurt me if I tried to make her be responsible. Third, Language

 _TallBlondeAndDeadly:_ Damn right I would

ThomasYES!: Shi

 _NewtmasIsOTP_ : Oh n

    _SoDoneWithYourShit, ThomasYES!, 2Fabulous4You, ThomasNO!, NewtmasIsOTP,_ and _Don’tAngerMeIMakeYourFood_ have left the conversation

 _Aris:_?????

    _Brenda_ has joined the conversation

    _Brenda_ has changed their name to _ALivingWalkingMeme_

 _ALivingWalkingMeme:_ HA! Mr. Brown caught them texting and took their phones

 _WhatAREtheseNicknames:_ KARMA

 _GoddammitSonya:_ Well, see you sticks at lunch. I’m out

_GoddammitSonya_ has left the conversation

 _SnipeSomeFools:_ Yeah, let's finish this at lunch

    _SnipeSomeFools, Aris, ALivingWalkingMeme, TallBlondeAndDeadly,_ and _WhatAREtheseNicknames_ have left the conversation

\---------------------

    Thomas sighed. It was the first day of term, and he had already managed to get in trouble. Though he one hundred percent blamed Minho for that.

    “I expect better from you kids. You are some of the smartest in the world if you’re attending this school, and I don’t want you wasting your talent by not paying attention in class," Mr. Brown reprimanded.

    “Of course Mr. Brown. We’re really sorry, it won’t happen again,” Alby apologized.

    “At least not for another few days,” Minho whispered to Teresa, who giggled slightly.

    “Well, since it’s the first day, I’ll let you kids off with a warning. Now take your phones and hurry off to lunch,” Mr. Brown sighed.

    “Thank you Mr. Brown!” Newt beamed, jumping up and grabbing his phone. Thomas liked Mr. Brown, in fact he was one of the only two teachers he liked. The rest were stuck up pricks, who disliked Thomas’s rag-tag group of friends.

    “Let’s hurry! Anna will kill us if we aren’t at lunch on time,” Newt exclaimed, hurrying out of the room.

    “Oh I forgot! This is the first year Anna and Chuck have lunch period with us!” Teresa exclaimed. They all hurried out the door after Newt, none of them anxious to feel the short-blondes wrath at them being late.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gladers discover something strange happening at the school, and they don't plan to just sit back and watch.

Newt anxiously sat in the spacious cafeteria. The ninth graders had already started to filter into the cafeteria, most of them nervously keeping their distance from the older kids. It was like this every year. The elementary and middle schoolers rarely interacted with other grades, so they were always hesitant to approach the older kids.  
It wasn’t long before Newt spotted Anna pushing through the crowd of ninth graders, practically dragging Chuck behind her.  
“Hey Shanks!” She enthusiastically greeted as she reached the corner table that Newt and his friends had claimed as their own the minute they had stepped into this school.  
“Well if it isn’t our two new greenies,” Alby commented with a smirk.   
“Again with the stupid nickname, I thought I joined high school not a cult!” Chuck whined. Everyone burst into a fit of giggles at that. Anna quickly plopped down next to Aris, Chuck sandwiching himself between Thomas and Teresa.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll only be called greenie for ninth grade,” Sonya affectionately ruffled Anna’s hair.  
“Whatever, so what's with my phone literally having a heart attack during fourth period today?” Gally raised his eyebrows. All those who had been paying attention to the new group chat burst out into laughter.  
“Next time pay attention to your text messages,” Tasmin huffed in fake annoyance.   
“That’s unfair! We had Mr. Janson, you guys know if we had so much as glanced at our phones we would have been dead meat!” Ben groaned.   
“I totally agree, that man has it out for us,” Lorlei huffed. Newt smiled, enjoying the playful banter of his friends.  
“Um, hello,” A short brunette said, hurrying towards their group. Newt recognized her as a tenth grader, though he had never spoken to her before.  
“Sorry for interrupting. I just need to talk to Aris for a minute,” She blushed.  
“Sure. What’s up Kennedy?” Aris responded. The words had barely left his mouth when Kennedy started talking her voice strained with worry.  
“Have you seen Rachel? I know you two are pretty good friends, and I thought she might have talked to you or something recently.”  
“I feel like you would know better than any of us where she is, I mean she is your best friend,” Harriet commented.   
“I haven’t seen her since last night. We were playing truth or dare with a few of our other friends, and I guess we lost track of time. It was past curfew, and we told Rachel just to stay in my dorm for the night, because she would be in big trouble if she was caught. But she wanted to go anyway, so we told her to be careful. But we haven’t seen her since, and she’s not in her dorm!” Kennedy babbled. Newt frowned, searching through possibilities on where the missing girl could be.  
“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen her today. I just assumed she was sick or something,” Aris stuttered, worry clear on his face.  
“Is there anything else weird that happened since she disappeared. Have you talked to any teachers?” Sonya pressed.   
“Yeah. I asked Mr. Janson, and he told me that she was expelled and sent home,” She answered.   
“Well there’s your answer, though it was kind of bloody harsh to expel her for that,” Newt commented. Kennedy looked distressed, and she nervously wrung her hands together.  
“That’s not it. We thought we heard a scream a few minutes after she left last night,” Kennedy shivered, “Something terrible must have happened to her!”  
“I heard a scream last night too!” Teresa exclaimed suddenly. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Kennedy looked at her with a hopeful expression on her face.  
“Thank goodness, everyone keeps saying me and Lana are crazy. But we swear we heard a scream!” Kennedy beamed.  
“It was after Brenda and Tasmin went to sleep. I wasn’t tired so I stayed up watching some TV, and at around midnight I swear I heard a scream in the hallway. But I thought it was just some kids playing pranks or something!” Teresa explained.   
“Not only that, we found a piece of Rachel's phone case chipped off a few feet from her dorm. And Abby, her roommate says she never saw Rachel come in last night,” Kennedy gulped.  
“Why haven’t you told a teacher!” Alby exclaimed. Kennedy glared at the older boy.  
“You don’t think that’s the first thing me and Lana did. We went straight to Mr. Janson. But he said that they had camera footage of Rachel returning to her dorm, and that in the morning she had been sent home,” Kennedy huffed.  
“But that doesn’t make sense,” Chuck piped up.   
“Exactly! I looked at the time the video footage is from. And I definitely heard a scream from that area at that time. Not to mention Abby says she was still awake during the time of the video footage, but she never saw Rachel come in,” Kennedy explained. Newt could tell this conversation was making the nervous girl even more stressed out. And he couldn’t blame her, he would be just as panicked if one of his friends disappeared with no warning.  
“Well, Kennedy. We’ll do some investigating tonight, so if something happens after curfew, we’ll figure it out, so you can just go relax for now,” Thomas soothed.   
“Thank you so much. Me, Lana, and Abby were gonna do that. But we don’t think we’ll have enough courage when night actually comes.   
“Well don’t you worry, because we got this covered. You just rest up and if there is something going on, we’ll handle it,” Minho declared. After that Kennedy left, throwing a few more thank you’s over her shoulder as she did. And that’s when the calm friendly façade of the table dissolved into chaos.  
“You guys are crazy!” Gally exclaimed.  
“I can’t believe you two are actually considering this!” Brenda huffed.  
“I think its a good idea! Rachel’s a good friend of mine and I want to know if something happened to her!” Aris cut in.   
“What if something actually did happen to her, we can’t let this just slide!” Harriet complained.  
“And, Lana and Kennedy are nice girls. I hate to see them going through this,” Sonya added. Newt just couldn’t believe Tommy and Minho were acually considering exploring after curfew, especially after what Kennedy told them.  
“Everyone Shucking slim it!” Alby roared, quickly making everyone shut up. Newt gulped. Alby was the oldest, so he had been made somewhat of the leader of their little band of kids. And Newt knew, along with everyone else, his decision would be final.   
“I think it’s a good idea. I want to figure out what really happened to that poor girl. And I think it’s something much different than the school is claiming. But we’ll take a vote, if you guys vote we do it. Me, Thomas, and Minho will stay out after curfew and see what really happens in those hallways. If you guys vote no, then we will just ignore all this and tell Kennedy we can’t do it,” Alby calmly explained. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
Newt could feel Tommy’s eyes drilling into him, as if trying to send him a message. But Newt made a point to avoid looking at him, knowing he would crack and do whatever Tommy wanted if he looked into those big brown doe eyes.   
“Let’s go around. Starting with Thomas. Of course you already know I vote we do it,” Alby said.  
“I vote we do it. If one of you guys disappeared, I know I would go through hell and back to find you. Imagine what that poor girl; is going through not knowing where her friends is,” Thomas declared. Newt kept his head down, stubbornly refusing to look at Tommy, even though he felt his eyes boring into him throughout his little speech.  
“Okay, Minho.”  
“I vote we do it. We would have to be shucking cowards not to investigate this. We always knew something was fishy about this school, ever since we started here all those years ago. This may be our first clue,” Minho argued. Newt gulped, knowing he was next, and knowing what he had to do.  
“I vote we don’t,” Newt looked up to see the hurt look in Tommy’s eyes, “This has trouble written all over it. This could very well be life or death, a girl disappeared. And if something did happen to her, the schools trying pretty shucking hard to cover it up, I can’t lose any of you slintheads. So let's just stay out of it,” Newt finished. He let his gaze slide back to Thomas, the hurt was replaced with a soft apologetic look, but Newt thought he identified something else in the longing stare. For some reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on it though.  
He noticed Teresa lean over and whisper something into Minho. And the two of them started giggling, sending him and Tommy glances.  
Despite his hopes, the vote ended clearly in favor of exploring. Newt’s mind dissolved into a fit of worry for Tommy. He distantly knew Tommy wouldn’t be his only friend entering this dangerous situation, Minho and Alby were too. But for some reason he could only focus on Tommy, and his mind couldn’t stop imagining ways this could go wrong.   
“It’s decided. Tonight we find out what’s really going on,” Alby smirked. Newt’s stomach sunk, he had a really, really bad feeling about this.


End file.
